Mask who?
by tffangirl000
Summary: Masky, A girl of the age 14 has her life changed one night. Being captured by Decepticons was not part of her plan. T for wiggle room, first story.


At age 14 she was doing normal things, like making plans with friends and watching T.V one night Masky was waiting for her dad to get home, sitting on the couch. There was loud crash outside, her and her mother jumped up to go out and looked to see a giant blue and white robot with a visor picking up her dad. Masky and her mother ran up to him yelling, trying to scare away the robot. He reached down and picked up Masky's mother and she ran in fear, behind her she could hear it say "Ravage; eject. Operation; fetch human girl." then a growl. She went inside and up the stairs already cursing for herself for going up instead of going out the back door. She went up and out the window, looking down at the ground at least ten feet below. Jumping could brake her legs but at the same time a broken leg could mean a better fate then whatever was chasing closed her eyes and got ready to jump when hot breath and sharp teeth on her shirt pulling her back stopped her. then was hocked into silence as the creature picked her up and jumped, landing gracefully. It trotted back over to the bigger robot "operation; return to base." and Ravage jumped up on his back with Masky in his jaws. She doesn't remember when she fell asleep but when she awoke she felt weird, like everything was sluggish until she heard two types of screaming. Male pitched and female pitched. She opened her eyes and looked around at a dimly lite room "mom? dad?" she said quietly.

The first thing she noticed was her voice sounded like it came from a static laced T.V. The second thing she noticed was she couldn't move and a big purple face like image on the door. She spoke again only louder "mom! Dad!"

only for the screams to finally stop. Deep down she knew whos' they were but didn't want to accept it. She waited a while before trying to move again, this time she felt pain and hearing metal cringe, when she looked down she started. Her body was metal! She started hyperventilating and freaking out, pulling at the could hear metal foot steps stop at the doors and she froze, with a whoosh of the door another robot walked through that was red and white with some blue and by the wings and the cockpit in front he looked like an airplane, followed by the same blue and white bot, they were to distracted talking to each other.

"I don't see why this one will be any different from its creators, Soundwave."

"Starscream: unobervent. Little ones immune systems stronger then creators." witch got him a heated glair from the jet. They turned back to see her awake and pulling on the restraints "where is my mother and father! What did you do to me?" she said sounding more brave then she felt.

neither answered as Starscream filled a giant needle with what looked like dark purple glowing liquid. She settled down as he turned back to her with one last look at Soundwave "are you sure this will work? I think the slave bot is going to purge is she has to clean this one up. Plus all the screaming in her recharge is keeping me up at night."

"Starscream: stalling, Reason: femme." you couldn't see the smile but you could tell it was there through the mask.

"fine!" Starscream screeched "but you deal with her tonight then!" a slight nod was the only answer.

He turned back to Masky, she started to shake in fear and he put the needle in a exposed neck tube. For a moment it was quiet as Starscream backed up next to Soundwave, then she started twitching and making pained sounds. They got louder and louder, her body rejecting the unjection and she started purging up all the liquid. Starscream faced away while Soundwave watched and took mental notes. She couldn't take anymore of the abuse to her body and with a final shout, she passed out.

"told you -urk- Soundwave." Starscream tried to boast while trying not to purge his own tanks.

Soundwave hooked up some wires and a moniter, showing signs of Masky still being alive but her energon levels where very low. Starscream walked behind Soundwave shocked at the results "how is that possible?!"

"hypersensitive immune system. Started working as soon as you put in the first drop."

"will she wake?"

"unknown. Corruption: failed."

"thank you for the obvious observation Soundwave." Starscream walked in front of the offline form of Masky and looked her up and down. It was an unimpressive frame that they thew together because so many had failed before, "if she wakes will she be able to move?"

"unknown."

"is there anything you do know besides the dark energon rejection?!" he shrieked again glaring at Soundwave.

"to dangerous, one slave is enough. Two might start rebellion. Suggestion: leave for rust." he said turning back to Starscream with all seriousness.

"you're kidding me, right? We could use her immune system to perfect the dark energon formula. Besides Megatronis the only one who can cal that. If it were me we would try one ore time or just keep experimenting."

"experimentation:bad idea, could get out of hand."

Starscream humphed and turned away "fine, ill tell Megatron what we found. you fetch the slavebot since she at least trusts you."

"slavebot's designation -"

"i don't care! Just do it! Or do you like the slavebot, Soundwave?"

Sounwave,even with his mask on, managed to look mad "negitive:slavebot is a mouthfull each time."

Starscream just scorted and walkeda way to tell Megatron, When he looked in the room he found Megatron slumped into his thron with his fist on his cheack looking irritated and bord. Starscrem walked in front of Megatrons vision "results for the transplant and darkenergon infusion," he said handing him the datapad, "the kid survived but Soundwave says she might not recover after her body rejected the dark energon."

this peeked Megatrons intrest "so she rejected it and lived? Is she awake?"

"Soundwave said she might not wake up."

"give it another hour before we try to get her up and moving, if not then dismantle her."

"what a wast of experimentation."

"Starscream," Megatron began in a low tone "if you were free to experiment you'd earn the name Wheeljack."

Starscream saired wide optic "that's not true!"

back at the lab Starscream pushed through and schreeched at Soundwave "dismantle her! Megatron does not want that scrap here if she won't turn to our side!"

Soundwave just turned to look at him "i said dismantle her!"

"desive her, make her think the human life is a lie." Soundwave said turning back to her.

Starscream though for a while until a grin split his face "thats perfect. she won't remember any of it."

"negative: conclude it's all a bad dream, sustained unjury from autobots in medbay."

She woke with a gasp. Taking a moment to realized that she was in a different room then her bedroom, she jumped into a sitting position only to grab her midsection as it lurched and turned. Her eyes opened wide as she stared at her legs. Metal. That was no dream! She started freaking out again "suggestion:calm down. Reason: bad might terrors."

She whipped her head around to see Soundwave slowly walking to her "stay back! leave me alone!

he stopped dead in his tracks and held up his hands in a cautious manner.

"no! put your hands down!" she yelled scooting off the berthside away from him making to where the berth was in between them. He complied, slowly putting his arms down but keeping his hands palm facing her, "don't be alarmed. I am only trying to help. You might not remember mee you could have memory loss." this time he didn't talk in first person.

She eyes him up and down wirly "then what happen?"

"you got shot in the helm by an Autobot."

"where are my parents?"

"your creators? On Cybertron."

"no! You robots wont fool me! I remember everything! You took them from my home and then send that cat thing after me! You and that other robot did something to me! I want my family back!" she screamed, her voice getting louder each sentence.

At that moment Starscream walked in to see that Masky was in an angry rant if the high wings they built in was anything to go by, along with the angry scowl, "impressive rant, little one. But as much run as it is watching Soundwave surrender you should quiet down You are rallying up the crew and are going to frag Megatron off."

"I don't care! I want to go home!"

"oh but you are home."

"no I'm not. You don't know me. Tell me my name if you are someone I know."she challenged in a glare

"why ask a stupid question like that?

there was a silence hat seemed to screach on forever until Masky let an angry scream that shorted out their audios then went bullestic. She grabbed under the medberth and flipped it at Soundwave and did a flying kick to Starscreams midsection, bending he front, and then took off. She ran down the galls that were surprisingly empty and looked for an escape pod. She could hear two other sets of metallic feet running after her, fueling her fear she looked to her left and opened a random door only for it to push her back with water. As she gasped she found that she could breath under water, and use it to her advantage and swam up to the serace to look around and find a beach. She started swimming to it and could hear something splash behind her. No! She was so close! She could almost feel the ground beneath her feet!

"bad move femme, now regret it!" she heard Starscream yell.

Then pain. Pain tore through her like lightning causing her to stumble onto the sore and clutch her side. She fell to her knees and looked down to see blue seeping through her fingers Starscream landed in front of her with a triumphant smirk "piety i can't stay to watch you bleed out. You just shouldn't have asked questions, you might have mad it to warrior class." and he gave her a kick and as she fell forward, doubling over he flew off back into the ocean. She laid there in pain, bleeding. She could finally be back with her family. The sun felt good on her colding frame. She closed her eyes not expecting to open them again.

It was bright, very bright, overly bright. That can't be right, heaven wasn't supposed to be this bright. Another thing came to mind, it was bold. Heaven wasn't supposed to be old either. She also couldn't see her parents. This was wrong, all of this was wrong. She made a noise and it attracted attention "she is waking up." a rough new voice said to her right. She took a deep breath only for it to hitch as the pain in her side flaired. Oh no. She reached a hand up to block the blinding light "can you hear us? Just give a nod."

Oh no! Not again! She just wanted to go home! Maybe if she just asked this time "Can't I just go home? I didn't mean to flip the table. I didn't mean to hit him in the chest." she whined  
>"who did you hit? What table?"<br>She snapped her optics open to see a white and red bot wit a pointed forehead look at her confused. She jst looked back "your jet friend? Your, uh, sound tape player with the cat thing?"  
>He looked at the bot on the other and then stared at her. When he went to move she freaked out and jumped up and pushed the table at him then punched the tall red and blue bot in the face and ran out of the doors and turned left. She kept going down more empty hall ways then to double doors before she could reach them a loud voice came from the intercom "lose prisoner. Unknown not shoot on sight. I repeat DO NOT SHOOT."<br>she looked around before going through the doors only to stop dead in her tracks. The doors she went through lead to a room full of other bots. they where just as surprised as she was. She slowly backed up as they slowly stood up, only for her to turn completely around and start running only to be tackled by a red and golden pair of bots and held down against her struggles "just take her down to the brig so she can cool off. Hound, Bluestreak, I want to know everything that you two saw while on patrol before the commotion." Prime said and they nodded.  
>she was hauled to her feet and dragged off to a cell where she was thrown unceremoniously in and they walked away. She sat against the wall and pulled her legs up against her chest and laid down her head. She just wanted to go home. She just wanted to wake up from the nightmare she was in. She started to cry when a soft voice came from in front of her "why a beach?"<br>she moved her helm a little to look up at the gray and red bot with a pointed head and doors on his back "why does it matter? You guys are just going to send me back anyway."  
>"you remind me of an insect I think. I don't remember what its called, Hound told me once but I forgot. We found you pasted out on the beach and hurt so me and hounds, Hound and I took you back here. Ratchet fixed you up, he's the best medic ever! But-" he stopped talking when the doors to the brig opened and the same red and blue bot from befor came in with a green bot behind him "trust Bluestreak to keep her company: laughed the green one.<br>Red and blue bot stood tall at he bars gazing down at her "that's some speed and strength you have, little one." his deep baratone voice echoed on the now quiet hall. She just rested her chine down ontop of her knees. Maybe this time she will just do what they want, she was tired of the running and the pain getting caught was. Silence lasted a while until he tested her, she had no markings of the Decepticaon symble. Was she a captured nutrel?  
>"they Decepticons wont pay a ransome."<br>"I don't even know who the Decepticons are."  
>"you said something about a jet and cat creature."<br>"friends of yours?"  
>"No. They maybe like us but they are not my friends." he said sadly.<br>"then I don't need to apoligize."  
>"where are you from?"<br>she started crying agin "doesn't matter anymore. I can't go back from this nightmare."  
>"where are your creators?"<br>"creators?"  
>"your guardians?"<br>her questioning optics turned dark and with a low voice "kidnapped and murdered," her angry sorrow gaze shot right at the group "by robots!"  
>she dug her face back into her knees and finally let back the barage of tears, confusing the others even more "what is your name?<br>"Masky. Could you please just leave me alone?"  
>"where you a human?"<br>her quiet sobbs stopped as she looked up at Bluestreak and nodded  
>"what happen?"<br>"I was waiting for my dad to get home and then a loud crash, then we saw that blue tape player and the, i was alone. They put me in this body and my parents were never seen. They injected me with something then told me that I had memory loss and being human was all a bad dream. I escaped and well, you know the rest."  
>"I've seen human movies that showed a human mind going into a robobody but I've asked Ratchet and he says its impossible."<br>"well, Bluestreak, we find its not. For better or worse."  
>"well we know the cons won't be calling to take her back,what should we do, Optimus?"<br>he thought for a while, then unlocked the cell "it seems that you have been thrusted into our war, Masky would you like to join us or-"  
>"BUTTERFLY!" at Bluestreaks out burst the room stood in silence "I'm sorry, before you guys showed up we were talking and her wings reminded me of an insect Hound once showed me but I couldn't remember what it was until now. She reminds me of a butterfly 'cause the wings are mixed with different colors, but they match. " he explained sheepishly, wings drooping in embarrassment. She looked behind her to see she was right, she had purple wings on her back with a darker purple spotted pattern. When she looked back he couldn't help Bluestreaks infectious smile and gave a smile herself.<br>"what do you say, Masky?"  
>she stood up and whipped the drying tears and nodded "I'll join. For my parents."<br>"Bluestreak will help you get an alternative mode and then we shall get you your quarters set up."  
>"I moved in with Mirage, why don't she just bunk with Blue anyway?"<br>Optimus nodded and the four of them walked to the entrance "good idea, Hound. We'll let Prowl know."  
>just before Bluestreak and Masky walked out Prime spoke up one more time "oh, Masky one more thing. Welcome to the Autobots." she said with crinkles in his eyes, the only way to tell he was smiling.<p> 


End file.
